


Deseo mutuo

by Pinponette



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1990s, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safer Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinponette/pseuds/Pinponette
Summary: Eres la asistente de Brian desde hace ya un tiempo. Un día ya no aguantas seguir ocultando tus sentimientos hacia él.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 1





	Deseo mutuo

Seis años atrás comencé mi trabajo como la asistente de Brian May. Lo ayudo a organizar su agenda: programar conciertos, reservar cuartos de hotel, sus reuniones con la banda, citas a programas de televisión y radio. Todo aquello que una superestrella del rock no puede hacer solo.

Postulé al trabajo sabiendo las implicancias que este traía, pues debía viajar constantemente, asistir a reuniones, representarlo cuándo Brian no podía estar en tantos lugares a la vez. Era realmente agradable trabajar con un hombre tan maravilloso, gentil y modesto, a pesar de que era toda una celebridad en el mundo de la música y el espectáculo. Esto último debido a que unos años atrás quedó al descubierto su romance con una actriz, situación que destruyó su matrimonio, terminando en un doloroso divorcio.

Desde que trabajo con Brian siempre he sentido una gran admiración, respeto y cariño. Sin embargo, hace unos meses no he podido dejar de pensar en él como el hombre que es, siento una gran atracción física y sexual hacía él.

Esto comenzó a ser más evidente luego de un pequeño concierto dónde tocó junto a otra banda. Durante la presentación se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre los amplificadores. Al acabar el show la dejó olvidada, y cómo yo sé que es una de sus prendas preferidas y se volvería loco si la pierde, la tomé y fui a su camerino para entregársela. Llamé a la puerta y la abrí luego de oír su voz.

-Brian, dejaste tu chaqueta ahí... Afuera -dije casi sin terminar lo que quería decir. Brian se estaba quitando la camisa, quedando con el torso completamente desnudo. Sus oscuros rizos caían sobre sus amplios hombros y en su piel brillaba una fina capa de sudor.

Me quedé con la mirada fija y casi con la boca abierta. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Me sentí como una adolescente que veía por primera vez el cuerpo de un hombre. ¡Pero qué tonta!

-Oh, gracias, puedes dejarla sobre mi bolso -me dijo sin mirarme. Mejor para mí, así no podía ver la cara de boba que llevaba.

Hice como me pidió y cerré la puerta de su camerino. Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en mi pecho. Desde entonces tengo el deseo de conocer su cuerpo entero.

Últimamente hemos estado ocupados planificando las fechas para los conciertos del tour de su nuevo álbum para el próximo año. Hace ya varios días me he quedado hasta muy tarde en su casa a las afueras de Londres. A él le gusta más estar lejos del ruido y las luces de la ciudad, por lo que su casa es un lugar muy tranquilo y privado para trabajar.

Estábamos sentados sobre la alfombra, alrededor de la baja mesa del living, con varias carpetas abiertas, hojas desparramadas y el teléfono a un costado, a punto de terminar la última llamada de la noche para completar la agenda.

-Entonces 6 y 7 de marzo -afirmaba por teléfono -ante cualquier inconveniente antes de la fecha me comunicaré directamente con Usted.

Brian me miraba atentamente, aliviado por ya tener todo agendado para el próximo tour.

-Bien, gracias por todo. Hasta luego, señorita -me despedí y colgué el teléfono finalmente -Misión cumplida señor May.

-Al fin -resopló contento -Creo que con darte las gracias y tu sueldo no es suficiente para pagar todo lo que haces por mí -yo solo sonreí.

-Me gusta trabajar contigo, Brian -le dije, tomando su mano y dándole un leve apretón -eso es más que suficiente.

Pude sentir la suavidad de su piel. Devolvió el ligero apretón de manos y me sonrió sinceramente. Esta noche se veía realmente guapo. Sus característicos oscuros rizos estaban más perfectos de lo habitual. Vestía simplemente unos jeans, una camisa negra abierta y una camiseta sin mangas gris por debajo, además de estar cómodamente descalzo. Para mí era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido.

Esta noche había sido un poco diferente a las otras, más de una vez nuestras manos y piernas rozaron por accidente mientras trabajábamos, de vez en cuando nos sorprendimos robándonos miradas, incluso Brian tomaba aquellos cabellos que a cada momento caían en mi cara. El simple contacto con él enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Aún estábamos tomados de la mano, y sin evitarlo, tracé suavemente sus nudillos con mi pulgar. Ambos estábamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro. Le sonreí levemente, mi mirada cambiaba desde sus ojos hasta sus labios y nuevamente a sus ojos. No pude resistirme más; me acerqué a su cara y lo besé lentamente en los labios. Pude sentir su suavidad y calidez, pero me separé rápidamente

-Lo siento, Brian, no quería... -traté de explicarle casi sin aliento, mas él me interrumpió.

-Si no querías, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -susurró y acercó su frente, pegándola a la mía. Cerré los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme, mi corazón latía a mil por minuto. Los abrí de nuevo para confesar finalmente.

-Porque te deseo, Brian, quiero hacer el amor contigo, aunque sea solo una vez -mis mejillas no podían arder más, mi corazón latía rápido y yo me preparaba para ser rechazada -sé que no va a pasar. Tan sólo soy tu asistente. -me sorprendí al confesarle mi más profundo deseo.

Brian me miró fijamente por varios segundos, pero para mí fue una eternidad.

-Yo también te deseo -dijo simplemente.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, acercó él ahora sus labios y nos besamos nuevamente. En ese momento se me olvidaron todas las posibles consecuencias de esta locura y me dejé llevar por mis instintos.

Nos besamos largamente, nuestros labios se mezclaban cada vez con más energía. Mis brazos le rodeaban el torso y los suyos me aprisionaban contra su cuerpo.

Separé mis labios para dejar que su lengua entrara cuantas veces él quisiera. Sentí en mi boca el delicioso sabor de la suya. De vez en cuando atrapaba su lengua entre mis dientes para succionarla con fervor, ante lo cual Brian dejaba salir eróticos sonidos que vibraban en mis labios.

Nos separamos ante la urgente falta de aire y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-Subamos a mi dormitorio, estaremos más cómodos ahí -me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Yo solo pude asentir entusiasmada.

Me tomó de la mano, guiándome por las escaleras hacia arriba. De vez en cuando me presionaba contra la pared para unir nuestras bocas en húmedos besos. De solo besarnos así ya me sentía en el paraíso.

Atravesamos la puerta de su dormitorio a oscuras, me guió hasta su cama, donde me dejó sentada un momento para prender la luz en la mesa de noche. El dormitorio se iluminó levemente, aún así pude notar su rostro: sus labios separados, respirando forzadamente, sus pupilas dilatas, que apuntaban fijamente hacia mí, sus rizos desordenados que caían sobre sus hombros.

Se acercó a mí, capturando mis labios de una manera más suave, a la vez que se arrodilló entre mis piernas, apoyando sus manos en mis rodillas. Desplazó sus besos por la línea de mi mandíbula y bajó por mi cuello. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso y tuviera más de mi piel a su disposición.

Sus manos vagaron por el borde de mi sweater, quitándomelo en un solo movimiento por encima de mi cabeza y dejando mi sujetador a la vista. Su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel dejando salir un grave gruñido.

Tomó mis piernas, recorriendo sus manos sobre la tela de mis jeans. Llegó a mis zapatos, quitándomelas y dejándolas a un lado. A la vez acariciaba su cuello y hombros, intentando quitarle la camisa. Una vez fuera, pasé mis manos por sus brazos y antebrazos, sintiendo los músculos que se contraían. 

Me puso de pie para desabrochar y quitarme los jeans, acción que también realicé en sus pantalones. Nos deshicimos de las prendas, quedando ambos en ropa interior y Brian aún llevaba la camiseta sin mangas. Suavemente lo guié para que se sentara en la cama, y tomando los bordes del estorbo de camiseta, se la quité, lanzándola en algún lugar del dormitorio.

Admiré la nueva piel que se revelaba. Es bien sabido que Brian siempre ha sido un hombre muy delgado, pero últimamente ha estado ganando un poco más de peso, que con mis propios ojos pude ver lo bien que le sentaba más músculos en sus brazos y pectorales. No pude evitar recorrer con mis manos su piel, a la vez que lo empujaba para que quedara acostado sobre las suaves sábanas.

Me subí sobre él, presionando mis caderas a las suyas, rozando repetidas veces mi vulva sobre su evidente erección a través de la ropa interior, provocando que salieran gemidos y respiraciones forzadas de nuestros labios.

Me quité rápidamente el sujetador, dejando libre mis senos, los cuales Brian tomó rápidamente en sus grandes manos, masajeándolos con delicadeza y tirando suavemente mis pezones entre sus dedos, haciéndome gemir agudamente.

Rápidamente cambiamos posiciones, quedando él arriba mío, capturamos nuestros labios y separándolos a la vez para unir nuestras cálidas lenguas, lamiéndonos lascivamente, emitiendo húmedos sonidos. Jamás imaginé que un caballero como Brian besara de forma tan lujuriosa.

Besó mi cuello, dirigiendo su boca rápidamente hacia mis pechos, dejando salir su lengua para humedecer uno de mis pezones. Lo rodeó varias veces y lo tomó entre sus labios, dando ligeros tirones y succionándolos. Le dió el mismo tratamiento al otro. Yo solo hundía mis dedos en su cabello, gritando de placer. Sentí que mis panties se humedecían cada vez más.

Bajó por su camino de besos hacia mi abdomen, hundiendo la punta de su lengua en mi ombligo. Colocó sus largos dedos en el elástico de la última prenda que me quedaba, bajándola lentamente por mis piernas y dejándome completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

-Estás tan mojada -digo con voz grave casi como un gruñido, pasando sus dedos por la línea vertical entre mis labios -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Tú, Brian -le respondí, separando mis piernas lo más que pude, subiendo y bajando mis caderas, dándole una señal para que me tocará más.

\- ¿Quieres que te siga tocando? -preguntó en un tono de fingida inocencia, apoyando su mejilla contra mi muslo. Solo pude gemir más fuerte. -Usa tus palabras, cariño.

-Tócame más, por favor, quiero que uses tu boca en mí -le supliqué patéticamente, sin poder aguantar más para que me hiciera suya.

-Tus deseos son órdenes -me sonrió, clavando su mirada en mí y acercando su boca hasta tocar donde más lo necesitaba.

Besó, lamió, succionó y hasta mordió ligeramente cada centímetro de la cálida piel entre mis piernas. Separó mis labios con sus pulgares para exponer aún más mi húmedo clítoris y la entrada de mi vagina. Hundió su lengua en el profundo espacio, para luego reemplazarla con su dedo índice, curvándolo un poco para tocar el punto exacto que me hizo gritar su nombre y agarrar violentamente las sábanas a mi alrededor.

-Estás realmente apretada -dijo en éxtasis, dejando salir aire entre sus dientes. Añadió otro dedo, curvándolos otra vez, enviándome al borde del orgasmo.

-Bri, voy a acabar -gemí sin poder aguantar más la ola de placer que se acercaba.

-No te detengas, cariño, termina en mi boca -me alentó Brian, a la vez que capturó mi sensible clítoris en sus labios, succionándolo fervientemente, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de mí. Inmediatamente dejé que el orgasmo golpeara mi cuerpo, gritando una y otra vez su nombre, agitando violentamente mis caderas. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada, jadeando trataba de calmarme luego de tan maravillosa explosión.

Brian retiró sus dedos y pasó su lengua delicadamente por mi centro, limpiando el desastre que había hecho. Subio por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios, me besó apasionadamente, permiténdome sentir mi propio sabor.

Se separo de mí, levantándose de la cama para dirigirse hacia el armario a un lado del dormitorio. Pude admirar más detenidamente su cuerpo, el mismo que estaba deseando desde que lo vi semi desnudo en su camerino. Observé su espalda y sus largas y delgadas piernas. Aún tenía puesto sus boxers negros. Mordí mi labio, tratando de imaginar lo que quedaba por revelar.

Volvió con un paquete de condones, dejándolos sobre la cama. Me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras lentamente posicionaba sus pulgares en el elástico de sus boxers, bajándolos por sus piernas. Mordí mi labio aún más fuerte para suprimir un gemido al ver como su pene se liberaba, quedando erecto contra su abdomen. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocando en mi.

Se subió nuevamente a la cama, arrodillándose frente a mí, instintivamente abrí mis piernas para invitarlo a que se acerca más. Tomo un condón y lo abrió, desenrollándolo por toda la longitud de su erección.

-¿Estás lista? -me preguntó, posicionándose sobre mi y alineando su erección a mi entrada.

-Sí, te necesito, por favor -rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Finalmente se hundió en mí, a la vez que nos besábamos y gemíamos al unísono. Suaves y lentas embestidas para ajustar los músculos de mi vagina a su tamaño.

Mis manos encontraron la piel en su espalda, mientras las suyas acariciaban mi cara y mi cabello. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, a la vez que gemidos y gruñidos se escapaban por nuestros labios.

Sus embestidas aumentaban en fuerza, enviando una corriente eléctrica por mi médula espinal, haciendo que los dedos de mis pies se curvaran y mis manos se aferraran más hacia su cuerpo.

Unimos nuestras bocas, mordiendo nuestros labios, respirando agitadamente el aroma que emanaba el momento. Sentí que se acercaba mi segundo orgasmo.

Buscó mis manos para aprisionarlas bajo las suyas a cada lado de mi cabeza, entrelazando fuertemente los dedos. Hundió su cara en mi cuello, succionando desesperadamente mi piel. Gemía cada vez más fuerte, al punto en que creí que perdería la voz.

Luego de más besos, mordidas, apretones y embestidas, pude decir en en un hilo de voz.

-¡Brian!, acaba conmigo, estoy cerca - Él solo gimió aún más fuerte, tomando mis caderas firmemente. Embistió violentamente un par de veces hasta que sentí como su cuerpo de tensionaba sobre mí y su miembro pulsaba dentro; apreté aún más mis músculos, gritando su nombre ante la placentera sensación de acabar juntos.

En el dormitorio resonaban nuestros jadeos y el último beso que compartimos antes de separar nuestros cuerpos. Brian se levantó con temblorosas piernas hacia el baño, para deshacerse del condón. Regresó con una toalla mojada, para limpiar mi sensitivo cuerpo.

Se acostó a mi lado, reposonado de costado para poder mirarnos.

-Eso fue mavilloso, no sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando que esto pasara, señor May -le confesé, acariciando su cara con el dorso de mi mano. Rió, mostrando su dientes.

-Definitivamente, esto puede ocurrir más de una vez, si tu quieres.

Le devolví la sonrisa, acercándome a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Aún no me creía Brian me deseara tanto como yo a él.


End file.
